Sí
by scienceFragile
Summary: Al estar entre sus brazos, Izaya sentía que la única palabra que podía salir de su boca, era sí.


**Título:** _Sí_

 **Resumen:** Al estar entre sus brazos, Izaya sentía que la única palabra que podía salir de su boca, era _sí._

* * *

 **Notas:** _¡Llegué por muy poco! Madre mía... Pero bueno. Hey, si has entrado a esta historia, gracias de todo corazón. "Sí", pertenece a Voces de Ikebukuro, al igual que "Feliz cumpleaños"; no están entrelazados. Si deseas saber de qué coño estoy hablando y porque chuches no actualizo y subo esto; o si simplemente tienes tiempo libre o te interesa-intrigan mis palabras, pásate por mi perfil._

 _Well, ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Lamento si hay un error de tipeo, por ende, ortográfico. Disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

-1-

* * *

Hace ya mucho tiempo que Izaya se había alejado de las redes sociales. Ya no entraba a ninguna sala de chat, no tocaba su teléfono, y tampoco su computadora. Por meses trató de darse por muerto o desaparecido, y lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, ¿Qué más se puede hacer postrado en una cama de hospital? Pero no había dejado internet sólo por aquel incidente, si no desde un poco antes. Ya no buscaba formas de ultrajar los sentimientos de los demás o de manipularlos, ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso era sencillo. Simplemente en su cabeza había tanto, tanto ruido… que no podía pensar nada claramente.

Hace tiempo que había aceptado sus sentimientos; él no era infantil y testarudo como para caer en la negación constante, eso no iba para nada con él. Pero que Orihara Izaya haya aceptado que sentía algo por Heiwajima Shizuo no quería decir que haría algo al respecto. Nunca lo hizo, sólo siguió con su vida normalmente, como si aún odiara a aquel guardaespaldas con traje de camarero. Y eso era lo que estaba revolviendo su mente, tanto, que ya no lograba actuar como antes, no más. No cambió de parecer al verlo, ni al escuchar su voz, ni mucho menos durante aquella batalla que auto-denominó _el final,_ su final. Acostado en una cama de un hospital de cuarta, mirando el techo blanco que tenía algunas manchas de humedad, Izaya tuvo mucho más que el tiempo suficiente para pensar en su vida, en todo lo que había hecho en esos veinticinco años que tenía. Ahora, si alguien le preguntase, podía enumerar uno a uno todas las veces que había mentido, todas las que había engañado a alguien, o todas las cosas que había hecho por maldad. También podía contar las cosas buenas, y detallarlas. Pero la balanza no estaba de ese lado. Y todo eso, fue posible por su mentalidad que estaba comenzando a cambiar, aunque a él le costara entenderlo.

Mirando aquellas manchas de humedad, oliendo aquel olor a desinfectante que flotaba por la habitación y escuchando el llanto de un niño a lo lejos, Izaya soltó:

– _¿Y qué haré ahora?_

Fue un susurro inconsciente, y no se dio cuenta del peso de aquellas palabras hasta que lo dijo.

Su mente estaba naufragando en un mar de nada, y no podía definir un pensamiento en concreto. Se quedó mirando aquel techo manchado, mientras una sensación de inquietud le apretaba el pecho, justo sobre su corazón, que aún latía. Izaya miró sus vendajes y yesos, volviendo a pensar en todas las cosas malas que había hecho en su vida.

No durmió en toda la noche, aquel llanto de bebé paro a media noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kine apareció sorprendentemente por aquella lúgubre puerta cargando su ropa y posesiones, se tomó un tiempo para examinar con la mirada el rosto de Manami que se asomaba por la puerta lentamente. Cerró los ojos, dejando que aquella sensación desconocida que le hacía presión sobre el pecho y el estómago lo consumiera; fue entonces, cuando un nuevo susurro volvió a escapar de sus labios sin su permiso:

– Kine-san… ¿Puedo pedirle un último favor?

Esas palabras, tenían aún más peso que las anteriores. Pero Izaya sintió como si esa presión sobre su cuerpo se hubiera desvanecido.

* * *

-2-

* * *

Sintiendo el calor del sol sobre su piel y la brisa revolviendo su cabello, congelando su nariz en el proceso, a Izaya se le pasó por la cabeza que Rusia realmente era un lugar de en sueño durante las nevadas. El paisaje se cubría de blanco inmaculado y los copos caían, acariciando la superficie de la tierra. Por primera vez en seis meses, Izaya sintió comodidad; comodidad con su entorno, con su vida, y consigo mismo.

–Lamento haberte hecho esperar, aunque no tanto, la verdad.

Unas bolsas de compras fueron tirabas sobre su regazo sin consideración y unas firmes manos se aferraron a la silla de ruedas, empujando con seguridad. Izaya hizo una mueca, sintiendo el dolor que se esparcía por su cuerpo.

–No te mataría ser algo más dulce con un discapacitado, Manami-chan.

La chica hizo una mueca, empujando la silla con más fuerza. Al salir del techo del supermercado que los protegía de la nieve, suspiró. El sol se colaba rebelde entre las nubes que trataban de taparlo; Izaya pensó que era una vista magnifica.

–Manami- _chan._ Ugh. – tembló, en broma, haciendo mueca de asco. – Qué horroroso.

–Suena lindo.

–Suena aterrador, aún más al salir de tu boca.

–Claro que no.

–Mira, hasta se me puso la piel de gallina, _ugghh._

El informante retirado rió, aquello sonó como un susurro, tan bajo que sólo él podía escucharse. Manami dejó de hacerse la tonta cuando Kine, a lo lejos, le hizo señas para que se apurara. Apretó su agarre y camino a paso rápido, arrastrándole sobre la nieve. Él los esperaba a ambos parado sobre un camino de nieve, a las afueras de un jardín mal cuidado, con hierbas crecidas y cubiertas de blanco. Al llegar, cambió lugares con Manami, y fue él el que arrastró la silla. Izaya sintió el cambio de ritmo; se atrevía a decir que fue casi brusco. A sus espaldas ellos dos hablaban en voz baja sobre la casa y la comida, a veces, del trabajo de Kine; hasta llegar al final de aquel jardín descuidado donde una casa hecha de madera les esperaba.

El calor les recibió con las puertas abiertas, y el olor a comida caliente llenó sus fosas nasales.

–Deberías recibirte de chef profesional – soltó Manami, caminando hacia la mesa puesta, donde habían tres platos con comida.

–Eso no va conmigo – Kine le dejó acomodado en su lugar en la mesa, y se fue al suyo.

Izaya no dijo nada. Comió en silencio, escuchando a aquellos dos hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Él, aún no podía acostumbrarse a ese ambiente.

 _¿Puedo pedirle un último favor?_ Sí, esas habían sido sus palabras; pero tampoco es como si hubiera esperado una respuesta positiva a que lo sacasen del país. Kine se las arregló para dialogar y calmar las aguas en el bajo mundo, logrando sacar a Izaya de Japón sin que nadie lo siguiese para matarle; podría decir que se encontraba libre de culpas. Manami, ella… había decidido ayudarle, de cierta manera. Aún no entendía sus razones, pero ella se había quedado después de que llegaran sanos y salvos a Rusia. Y ahora, se podía decir que mantenían una vida normal bajo el techo de esta humilde casa de madera que habían encontrado. Era como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, o incluso una familia viviendo bajo un mismo techo; la paz se sentía y la calidez rebosaba por todas partes. Izaya aún no comprendía del todo como Kine podía tratarlo con amabilidad después de todo lo que había hecho, y mucho menos los sentimientos de Manami como para que se quedase a su lado y le ayudara. Bastante tenía con los suyos propios, que cargaba desde hacía ya un buen tiempo.

Ese día, postrado sobre la cama de aquel hospital, no pensaba que sus pecados podrían ser perdonados con tanta facilidad, y mucho menos que podría vivir una vida normal y relativamente tranquila. Pero todo fluyó fuera de sus manos, y ahora, se encontraba frente a eso: paz y normalidad. Estaba en shock. Aún le costaba procesar aquella información.

No se tragaba para nada que hubiera sido perdonado con tanta facilidad. O quizás, lo que le molestaba verdaderamente era que, después de años de romper la paz de Shizuo Heiwajima, él la obtuviera. Obtuviera paz, como si se la mereciera.

Al pensar en aquello, era inevitable que no terminase rememorando el pasado. Y se acordaba de todo, con detalles. Se acordaba de Shinra, de Celty, Namie o Shiki-san, Akabayashi y la dulce Akane; Slon, Mikage, Sonohara Anri o Ryuugamine Mikado. Shizuo Heiwajima. Era en esos momentos que su corazón dolía, al pensar ciegamente, que quizás si no hubiera llevado las riendas de su vida de tal manera, tal vez ahora mismo estaría en Ikebukuro o en su departamento, disfrutando de buenos momentos junto a ellos.

¿Podría incluso, llegar él a ser amigo de Shizuo?

 _No, imposible._ Y aunque pudiera, no se merecía su amistad.

Las cosas estaban bien así como estaban. Sí. Apretando con fuerza la ropa que cubría sus piernas y sintiendo el dolor que se extendía por sus articulaciones, Izaya pensó que eso era lo que se merecía.

Si la vida no lo castigaba, él mismo se impondría su castigo.

* * *

–No puedo creerte, ¿¡Realmente vas a dejarlo todo así!? ¡Eres patético! – Manami estaba gritanto, Kine, miraba a Izaya con una expresión de decepción, quizás, ira. – ¡Tienes la posibilidad de rehabilitarte, ¿Y no vas a tomarla?! ¿Bajo qué criterio? ¿¡Por qué haces esto!?

Izaya podría ser el más calmado de los tres, o al menos, era bueno aparentándolo. Sentado en su silla de ruedas, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas y mirando como la nieve caía por la ventana de aquella casa cubierta de paz. Quizás si se perdía en los copos que caían, podría calmar su alterado corazón.

–No tengo ningún criterio a mi favor. Pero es mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi rehabilitación. Supongo que al menos puedo elegir si quiero hacerla o no, ¿Me equivoco?

– ¿¡Prefieres quedarte atascado en esa silla que volver a caminar y dejar de sentir dolor!?

–… ¿Y qué si lo prefiero?

Había murmurado, pero la habitación quedó en tal silencio que se escuchó fuerte y claro. Nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca, e Izaya se quebró.

–Y si quedara en silla de ruedas para siempre o no, _¿Qué tendría que ver eso contigo,_ Manami-chan? ¿No deberías estar feliz? ¿No me odiabas? ¿Qué haces ayudándome? ¿No estabas buscando tu absurda veng-…

El silencio fue roto, por el sonido de una cachetada. Manami ya no gritaba, e Izaya sentía el fuerte ardor en su mejilla derecha y como sus ojos se aguaban. Kine se mantuvo al margen cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Manami lloraba, se escuchaban sus pasos apresurados.

–Así que eso es lo que piensas.

Las palabras resonaron por la casa, por su cerebro, por las paredes; junto con los golpes que daban las maletas sobre el suelo.

Luego de un portazo, todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

 _–Así pues, creo que me voy a quedar por la ciudad. Sería difícil escapar por segunda vez de la yakuza._

–No eres mi niñera, Kine-san. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

–… _sí._ Seguro. Trata de mantenerte con vida, al menos.

Colgó.

Colgó sin seguir escuchando.

Estaba harto de que le tomaran el cabello, de que lo trataran por loco. Él _no_ era un loco, y podía encargarse de _sí mismo s_ in problemas… _bueno,_ lo intentaba. De verdad.

Lanzó el teléfono sobre el sofá, y movió la silla entre los papeles del suelo para llegar a la cocina. Hacía ya una semana que Manami se había enojado con él, una semana desde que salió de la casa cargando sus valijas y con intenciones de volver a Japón. Kine le había seguido para que no hiciese nada estúpido. Al final, se quedó sólo, completamente sólo. _Como debería haber sido desde un principio,_ pensó. Pero eso estaba bien.

Hacer los quehaceres de la casa con la silla era difícil, pero se las apañaba el sólo para tener comida en la mesa y ropa limpia. Izaya se preguntaba cuánto tiempo durarían los ahorros que tenían, los cuales por el momento no eran muchos. También se preguntó qué haría después de que se acabase el dinero. Después de todo, estaba en el extranjero, sólo, con cuentas que pagar e inválido; aunque odiase usar aquella palabra, era lo que era. Tenía que aceptarlo, él no era esa clase de persona. Al menos conservaría su dignidad y orgullo, se dijo.

Pero desde que Kine y Manami se había ido de su lado, nada le salía como él esperaba.

* * *

-3-

* * *

No había pasado más de un año desde que desapareció de Ikebukuro, y esa mañana, entró nuevamente a su cuenta de e-mail, aquella bajo el nombre de **_Kanra._** Estaba llena hasta el tope de mensajes, pero ignoró la mayoría, borrando los de spam.

Sin embargo, había una conversación que se había iniciado hacía varias semanas. Al verla, primero quedó de piedra. Estuvo a punto de eliminarla, pero no lo hizo. En vez de aquello, respiró hondo, y abrió los mensajes.

Eran de él.

Eran de Shinra.

 ** _[Tiene cuatro mensajes nuevos]_**

 ** _Kirishitani:_** _Oh Dios miiiiío; esto es tan confuso. No sé cómo Celty y tú podían pasarse todo el día dentro de estas cosas; ¡Pero no importa! ¿Sabes? Desde que te fuiste todo está muy tranquilo, Celty y yo ahora tenemos más tiempo para pasar juntos, ¿Genial no?_

 ** _Kirishitani:_** _¡Pronto nos casaremos! ¿¡Puedes creerlo, Izaya!? Estaba tan feliz cuando ella dijo que sí, pero insistió en que tenía que buscarte para invitarte, porque 'eras mi amigo del Instituto' Ah, pero, no me importaría si nadie fuese a nuestra boda, ¡Hasta podría matarlos a todos sólo para poder estar al lado de Celty para siempre!_

 ** _Kirishitani:_** _Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Seguirás vivo después de la paliza que te dio Shizuo?_

 ** _Kirishitani:_** _¿Holaaaa?_

Izaya sostuvo el teléfono sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se había quedado sin aliento y pasmado, sin poder moverse.

Se arrepintió mil veces de haber leído aquellos mensajes; pero muy dentro de sí, se sintió feliz. Feliz de saber que Shinra no había cambiado para nada. Más allá de eso, sus ojos se detuvieron en una parte del mensaje y no pudieron seguir leyendo. Al tener el nombre de _Shizuo_ frente a él, Izaya había roto su semana. La semana en que había mantenido sus pensamientos lejos de Ikebukuro y de él, la semana en que intentaba olvidar y avanzar.

Al leer esas seis letras, el corazón de Izaya explotó. Sintió euforia, y el estómago se le revolvió.

A él le gustaba mucho Shizuo, pero ahora… también le tenía miedo. Las imágenes de esa noche acudieron a su cabeza, y por un momento estuvo por lanzar su teléfono contra la pared y hacer de la vista gorda, quizás, podría gritar hasta quedarse sin aliento, e ir a dar un paseo por la nieve hasta que los brazos le doliesen por mover la silla. O simplemente, podía ir a vomitar al baño. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada de eso, cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar entre sus manos.

Del susto lo dejó caer, y este se deslizó por sus piernas y cayó lejos de su alcance. Maldijo, maldijo una y mil veces. Respiro, intentó calmarse. Tenía que serenarse. El sonido se detuvo, y sus pensamientos pudieron volver a fluir con tranquilidad.

Pensó que todo había terminado, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

El aparato había caído boca abajo y no podía ver quién le estaba llamando. Si era Kine, quizás lo juntaría, pero ahora no lo sabía. Se irritó, e intentó estirar su brazo e inclinarse hacia el frente para poder tomarlo, pero no lo alcazaba. Chistó, enderezándose y moviendo la silla de ruedas un poco más cerca para volver a intentarlo. Estiró su brazo, las yemas de sus dedos rosaron el aparato. _Un poco más._ Se dijo, y estiró su brazo, ignorando el dolor que sentía al hacer tal esfuerzo. _Sólo un poco._ Tenía un dedo sobre el aparato, intentó atraerlo hacia él. Iba a lograrlo.

Pero su equilibrio falló, y se fue de bruces contra el suelo.

Cayó sobre su brazo derecho, y soltó un quejido, que sonó como si hubieran pateado a un animal en las costillas. El dolor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, y jadeó. Rodó, apoyando su espalda contra el suelo de madera y cerrando los ojos, para evitar que las lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos. Sentía como algo se resbalaba lentamente desde su nariz, algo caliente. Estaba sangrando. A su lado, el teléfono no paraba de sonar.

Suspiró, mirando el techo, y luego, desvió su mirada hacia la silla de ruedas. Podría intentar volver a subir, pero el brazo y su hombro le dolían horrores, sin mencionar la nariz que le sangraba. Prefirió quedarse ahí por un momento, mientras intentaba recobrarse del dolor.

El teléfono había dejado de sonar.

Por un momento, se quedó ahí. Disfrutando del silencio.

* * *

Los golpes dados a la puerta eran feroces, por un momento Izaya pensó que esta se caería.

Intentó reincorporarse, pero sólo logró resbalar nuevamente, esta vez, golpeó su espalda. Y de nuevo, se encontró emitiendo sonidos de los que para nada se sentía orgulloso; había sido tan alto, que quizás el que golpeaba la puerta los hubiera escuchado. En efecto, esta dejó de sonar. Todo se sumió en silencio, e Izaya pensó que quién-quiera-que-fuese el que tocaba la puerta, se había ido. Pero no fue así. Los golpes volvieron, esta vez más impacientes. Izaya se irritó.

Él no esperaba a nadie realmente, en esta última semana había logrado mantenerse vivo con lo que tenía dentro de la casa, para nada se atrevía a salir y tener la posibilidad de humillarse públicamente, y dado que la cama y la mayoría de su ropa estaba en el segundo piso, tampoco se veía tan bien como se podría esperar de él.

– ¿Kine? – preguntó, alzando la voz. Después de todo, quizás si había vuelto. – ¿Manami…?

Pero comenzó a impacientarse cuando no recibió respuesta, sólo, más golpes en la puerta.

Suspiró, logrando sentarse con dificultad sobre el suelo. Sentía que su cuerpo se partía en mil pedazos. Bien, ya había dado el primer paso. Observó la silla, pesando: _y ahora la silla._ Sintió como toda la fuerza que tenía se le desvanecía, y el ruido no le ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos, para nada.

– ¡Ya voy! Maldición…

Usó su último recurso: gritar. Hacía tiempo que no alzaba la voz; ni si quiera cuando peleaba con Shizuo o frente a sus hermanas. Su garganta se sentía rara.

Movió sus brazos arrastrando la silla más cerca de él, e intentó impulsarse, inútilmente. Las ruedas giraron y la silla se le fue de las manos. Perdió el equilibrio. Iba a estamparse contra el suelo, de nuevo, y ya estaba preparándose para la nueva ráfaga de dolor que iba a llegarle. Cerró los ojos esperándola, inconscientemente comenzó a sentir el dolor psicológico antes de tocar el suelo.

Lo esperó.

Pero en vez de sentir el frío suelo de madera contra su piel, sintió un toque suave, casi como si fuera algodón contra su piel. Algodón… algodón. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse cubierto de oscuridad; _no,_ estaba cubierto por _sombras._

Fue justo en ese momento, quizás, que su corazón ya no pudo soportar más. Tantos golpes juntos… no podían con ello. No ahora. Y perdió el conocimiento, escuchando pasos y una voz conocida a lo lejos.

* * *

-4-

* * *

Al despertar, Izaya se dio cuenta en seguida, que no se encontraba dentro de aquella pequeña casa en la que había vivido todo ese tiempo. Tampoco estaba sobre su cama, y muy posiblemente, dado el calor que tenía, para nada se encontraba en las nevadas de Rusia. Por un momento, tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Luego pensó en lo patético que eso sonaba; y los abrió. No vio a nadie.

Suspiró, examinando la habitación en la que estaba. Lo último que recordaba… no, si su presentimiento no le fallaba, él debería estar en…

– ¡Izaya! – sí, no se había equivocado. – Dios mío, dormiste por más de veinticuatro horas, es impresionante que no te despertaras ni cuando te subimos al avión.

Shinra entró por la puerta como lo habría hecho tiempo atrás, como si él nunca se hubiera ido de Japón ni de la ciudad. Izaya sintió como si su cuerpo lentamente se hundiera en fango. Se sentía fatal, incapaz de moverse con libertad, como si cada una de sus extremidades pesara cien kilos. Sin embargo, no lo demostró. Permaneció con el rostro imperturbable mientras el médico se acercaba, saltando de alegría sin despegarle el ojo de encima. E Izaya lo supo, estaba analizando cada una de sus reacciones, porque así era Shinra. Él era la única persona que podía decir con certeza como se sentía Izaya, pero él no se encontraba de humor, para nada.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Silencio.

–Te diste unos golpes realmente feos allí, sabes…

Más silencio.

– ¿Realmente vas a ignorarme completamente…? ¿Es en serio, Izaya?

Izaya sólo movió sus ojos en respuesta, al fin mirándolo fijamente.

–Sacarme de mi casa sin _mi_ permiso, del _país._ ¿Realmente crees que tienes el derecho a que hable contigo?

Shinra suspiró.

– ¿Al menos puedes decirme cómo te sientes? – hizo un ademán hacia los golpes, e Izaya puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Sinceramente? Con ganas de golpearte, muy fuerte. O de tirarme de un edificio. O de volver a _mi_ tranquila _casa._

 _Sí,_ eso era veneno saliendo de sus labios, sin que él pudiera detenerlo. Quizás estuviera soltando todo el rencor que guardaba contra el médico clandestino desde la última vez que se vieron, pero eso sería mentira; ¿De qué estaría resentido? Quizás de que Shinra no le prestara la atención debida… o que no le importara mucho lo que le pasase. Pero todos los motivos que podían ocurrírsele mientras le miraba a los ojos, a fin de cuentas, los había ocasionado él mismo. No tenía nada que reclamarle a Shinra, y lo sabía bien.

De nuevo, sintió una presión en la boca del estómago.

–Bien – soltó Shinra después de un rato, sin cambiar su expresión. Dejó un vaso con agua a su lado, y un par de pastillas blancas. – Cuando tengas ganas de _hablar_ como personas adultas y elocuentes, puedes venir a la sala. Mientras tanto, toma esas pastillas, para el dolor. Si es que lo tienes.

Se encogió de hombros, y desapareció por la puerta, dejando todo sumido en oscuridad de nuevo.

Izaya sintió ganas de gritar, de arrojarle algo; de gritarle que era un tonto de primera, que lo odiaba, y no estaba siendo ni infantil ni nada parecido. Pero a fin de cuentas, todo era una mentira.

* * *

Cuando Izaya finalmente decidió beber agua y tomar las pastillas, pensó que, era realmente un idiota de primera.

–No, se está portando tontamente infantil.

…

–Un tiempo, creo. Cuando Izaya se pone en _ese plan,_ es como un niño malcriado a punto de hacer un berrinche colosal.

…

– ¡Ah, pero no te preocupes! Ya verás cómo todo irá bien, querida. Nada puede salir mal si los dos estamos juntos.

…

–Y tampoco tienes que preocuparte por _él,_ ya hemos hablado. Y aceptó, por nuestro bien y el de la boda, ¿Es un amigo ejemplar, no? Bueno, aunque todos harían lo imposible por ti, querida. Ya que eres perfecta. Pero sólo mía, eh.

…

– ¡Awww, Celty! ¡Yo también te amo!

Que podía escucharlos hablar perfectamente, _maldición._ La presión en su pecho creció, e Izaya pensó que se largaría a llorar, por alguna razón que desconocía completamente. Pero, para su sorpresa, sus ojos permanecieron secos. Su rostro, imperturbable. Y supo, que ese era el mejor momento para dar la cara, cuando aún podía mantenerse completamente _cuerdo_ y _racional._

Se enderezó sobre el colchón, a duras penas. Aunque las pastillas estaban surtiendo efecto con rapidez, aún se sentía como una mierda. Se tomó un momento para respirar con calma y serenarse. Buscó con la mirada su silla de ruedas, porque obviamente, no podría caminar hacia la sala sin ella. Pero no la encontró, y en su mente, maldijo una y cinco veces el nombre de Kirishitani Shinra y la tontera que cargaba aquel individuo. Así que, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco por la rabia (quizás por la vergüenza también) habló en una voz lo suficientemente alta:

–No sé si lo haces adrede o no, pero no creo poder flotar hasta la sala mágicamente, medico de pacotilla.

Se imaginó perfectamente la expresión de Shinra en ese momento, y a Celty partiéndose de la risa.

* * *

Mientras que Izaya se acostumbraba a estar sentado en una silla de ruedas hecha, literalmente, de un caballo muerto; Shinra alababa las habilidades de poseían Shooter y su querida Celty.

Los tres se encontraban sentados en la sala, cada uno con una taza de té frente a ellos; Izaya pensó en lo tonto que era eso, ya que Celty no podía beber té, pero se mantuvo callado. Sólo habló cuando Shinra cerró la boca por unos minutos.

Agradeció el silencio.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó sintiendo el calor que emanaba de la taza entre sus manos. Inmediatamente, Celty se enderezó y Shinra dirigió su mirada hacia él.

–Bueno, como podrás haber leído o escuchado, nuestra boda será dentro de poco. Y, charlando sobre ello, los dos llegamos a la conclusión de que queremos que asistas.

[¡A-Aunque no estás obligado si no quieres! Y lamento los medios que usamos para traerte hasta aquí… era a única opción viable]

– ¿No era mejor preguntarme sin tener que sacarme del país en donde vivía?

Shinra alzó las cejas. – ¿Nos hubieras escuchado? – soltó, e Izaya pensó que tenían un punto. Un gran punto.

–Al principio fue difícil localizarte, ya sabes… pero de casualidad unos días atrás me encontré con la chica peli naranja que quería matarte, y me ayudó amablemente pasándome tu dirección y teléfono.

 _¿Manami?_ Izaya prestó más atención al relato.

–Así que, robamos un avión del awakusu-kai con el permiso de Akabayashi-san, y fuimos a buscarte. Shooter también ayudó bastante.

La silla soltó un relinchido e Izaya se tensó, pero no pudo pensar en ello mucho tiempo, ya que Celty se sentó a su lado, sobre un sofá, y le mostró su teléfono.

[Pero no queríamos hablar de eso] Tecleó. [Yo pienso… que deberías asistir a nuestra boda. B-Bueno, eres la primera persona que se relacionó con Shinra en un nivel más… emocional a parte de mí y su padre; tienen mucha historia tras sus espaldas, y que no estuvieras no era una opción]

Izaya se sintió incómodo con la proximidad de Celty, pero no se apartó. Ni si quiera cuando ella acarició su mano y sus sombras revolotearon un poco sobre su palma, dejando un sobre blanco que, con letra dorada, decía su nombre. _Izaya Orihara._ Se quedó mirando aquel sobre, y sintiendo la calidez de la mano de la Dullahan sobre la suya; porque sí, era sorprendentemente _cálida_ en comparación con su cuerpo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba _helado,_ y también de que la pareja frente a él esperaban ansiosos una respuesta.

–… está bien.

Vaciló, pero al imaginarse la cara de decepción que la Dullahan pondría si se negaba, no pudo hacerlo realmente. Entonces, abrió los ojos sorprendido de sí mismo.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

Fue en ese momento, en que Izaya se dio cuenta finalmente de que, en efecto, tanto su mente como su alma estaban _cambiando._

* * *

-5-

* * *

En ese momento, estaba ideando mil y una formas de matar a Shinra, a diestra y siniestra. Hacía una lista, enumeraba cada cosa y desarrollaba los detalles, todo dentro de su mente.

Izaya estaba listo mentalmente para reencontrarse con viejos conocidos; se preparó para que algún viejo enemigo apareciese para atacarle, y también estaba listo para pasar más de tres horas entre mucha gente, donde la mayoría mantendría los ojos sobre él por diferentes razones, la más llamativa, su ahora _incapacidad._

Pero, sentado en aquella mesa al lado de un asiento vacío, Izaya pensó que nada de eso le serviría realmente para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

 _Te detesto, Shinra._ Pensó. Una, otra, y otra vez.

Las mesas de aquel salón estaban organizadas por nombres, aunque la tranquilidad que le daba que Kadota estuviera a su lado, el cartel que ponía _Shizuo Heiwajima_ a su izquierda borraba toda la tranquilidad que podría tener. Tenía que mantener la calma, por Celty. Shinra le importaba un comino en estos momentos, porque Izaya sabía perfectamente que el médico lo había sentado junto a Shizuo intencionalmente. Era su naturaleza, ese era Shinra.

 _"–Prométeme que te mantendrás tranquilo"_ Le había dicho.

 _"– ¡Podría matarme!"_

 _"–Shizuo no te hará daño Izaya, ya no más. No por este día, al menos. Lo ha prometido"_

 _Como si una promesa pudiera mantenerme a salvo,_ pensó, jugueteando con sus dedos debajo de la mesa. Vestía un traje negro que le quedaba perfectamente, y tenía una flor blanca metida en su bolsillo izquierdo, sobre su corazón, que la Dullahan le había puesto en broma antes de salir hacia el lugar. No se la había quitado, porque ella parecía feliz. Le habían sentado sobre Shooter nuevamente, pero esta vez para que estuviera más cómodo se transformó en una silla común del salón; sí, estaba cómodo, pero no podría moverse si quisiera. Al menos, no sin que Shooter tuviera que transformarse, lo que llamaría demasiado la atención.

Su corazón ardía, tanto como sus mejillas. En su mente no podía terminar de visualizar a Shizuo entado a su lado dialogando como una persona común y corriente, como viejos amigos. Tampoco podía visualizar nada con él que no sea una persecución o una paliza. Pero sí podía visualizar a Shizuo. Fumando, sentado en ese espacio vació, mirando el escenario, disfrutando de la cena y sonriendo. No con él. Sólo, disfrutando de la paz que le daba su ausencia. Bajó la vista, y pensó que eso estaba bien, que se lo merecía.

–Entonces, ¿Cómo es Rusia, IzaIza?

La voz de Erika sonaba distante para él, pero se las arregló para alzar la mirada y sonreírle. _Todo iría bien,_ se dijo. Sólo tenía que mantener la calma, controlarse. Controlar sus sentimientos; su miedo y su aprecio.

–Frío – soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente, nadie pareció conforme con esa respuesta. – Aunque es un paisaje precioso.

–Hey, hey ¿Seguro que no había bandas mafiosas y asesinos por todos lados? ¡Deberían reunirse en bares secretos, a planear quién sería su nueva víctima! – dijo Yumasaki.

– ¡Eso, eso! ¡Y su mejor agente sería una ñiña súper linda que vestiría góticamente!

–"Estudiante destacada de primaria por el día, ¡Asesina serial por la noche!"

– ¡Cálmense, ustedes dos! – dijo Kadota, agarrándose el puente de la nariz.

Izaya no pudo reprimir que una media sonrisa le surcara el rostro, se recostó por la silla, y miró a las personas que tenía frente a él en la mesa.

–Realmente, no han cambiado en nada, eh.

Todos le miraron, y por un momento no entendió por qué. Luego, se dio cuenta de que dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta. Izaya se quedó de piedra esperando alguna reacción; entonces, se dio cuenta de que la dirección de las miradas que le lanzaban había cambiado de dirección. Ahora todos miraban hacia su espalda. Sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco, como su respiración se volvía pesada, y cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda. No hacía falta que se diera vuelta para verificar de quién se trataba, porque sentía su presencia en los huesos. Cálmate, se dijo. Cálmate, cálmate…

–Sin embargo… – las piernas le temblaron al escuchar aquella voz, si estuviera parado (cosa imposible) se habría caído de rodillas –… tú te ves horrible.

La silla se movió, y Shizuo se sentó a su lado. Vestía, como todos, un traje negro. Pero en él, no se veía ordinario, se veía bellísimo. Por un momento, Izaya sintió el corazón en la boca, pero luego pudo tranquilizarse. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su pequeño encuentro de emociones.

–Me pregunto por qué será… –soltó, y Shizuo apretó los puños sobre la mesa; Izaya afiló la mirada, apartándola. Por milagro, su voz no había temblado.

Kadota tosió; lentamente, Erika y Yumasaki comenzaron nuevamente con su conversación, y la mesa se pudo sumir en una fina capa de normalidad falsa por un momento.

* * *

-6-

* * *

A Izaya le sudaban las manos.

Ya habían servido el postre, y todos se encontraban bailando en la pista de baile o charlando con otras personas; al final, se había quedado sólo en aquella mesa. A Izaya no le molestó eso, al contrario, lo agradeció. Él aún tenía el postre entre sus manos, era una copa de helado de cinco sabores, con una cereza, cubierta y escarcha por todos lados. A duras penas había logrado comer todo lo que se le sirvió, más para aparentar que otra cosa, y ahora dudaba seriamente si podría terminar de comerse el postre.

Hundió la cuchara de metal en el helado de vainilla, y le dio una probada. Su estómago no se quejó, aunque lo dulce no le gustara tanto. Fue soportable. Se concentró en su poste y trató de no prestar atención al dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a darle por la música alta. No se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a su lado hasta que no escuchó su voz.

–Sé que todo esto es muy extraño, pero no tienes la obligación de quedarte aquí como un erudito.

Era Shizuo, Izaya casi se atraganta con la cuchara. La mesa que les correspondía era la más alejada de todas, daba a una esquina y afortunadamente las luces de colores no llegaban mucho a ella por las telas y decoración del lugar. No había nadie en las proximidades, así que técnicamente se debería ver como un erudito; sentado en un rincón oscuro.

–Tampoco es como si pudiera moverme libremente – respondió, tragando el helado que se había llevado a la boca.

Shizuo le miró, y él comenzó a inquietarse.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, _Shizuo_?

–Entonces es cierto…

– ¿El qué?

–Lo de que… yo… eso. De la silla de ruedas.

Izaya alzó las cejas, no se creía el autocontrol que tenía sobre sus expresiones ahora. Una parte de él quería correr, huir de esta bestia, porque recordaba el dolor y la fuerza de sus golpes. Pero otra, quería lanzársele encima, y aferrarse a él como si fuera lo último que haría en la vida. No hizo casi a ninguno de los dos impulsos.

–En efecto.

La frialdad era una de sus máscaras que le costaba mantener, pero parecía ser el momento indicado para usarla. En ningún momento se giró hacia el rubio, sólo siguió mirando su helado y comiéndolo de a poco, ya estaba casi derretido por completo.

–Ya veo.

Después de decir aquello, Shizuo quedó en silencio. Permaneció de pie, y luego de unos segundos, se sentó en una silla, al lado de Izaya. El ex informante quería que él se marchara, quería poder respirar con tranquilidad. No sabía si sería capaz de contener por más tiempo el temblor de sus manos, pero Shizuo no se movió. Permaneció con la vista en la pista de baile, mirando como Celty y Shinra parecían divertirse al ritmo de las canciones de Asian Kung-fu Generation. Para nada la música romántica y tranquila que uno esperaría para una boda. Izaya trató de sumergirse en el helado derretido y la música. Pero al parecer, Shizuo tenía otros planes.

–Lo siento.

– ¿Eh…?

–Las heridas es, son… mi culpa. Yo, lo siento.

 _Cállate._

–Yo, me arrepiento. Digo, yo… ¡Te golpeé como si fueras una pelota de beisbol, por Dios santo! Eso…

 _Basta._

–… no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso.

–Para.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Shizuo le miró de arriba abajo, como si Izaya estuviera diciendo una locura.

–Por tus heridas, Izaya-…

– ¡No, no quiero que te disculpes! – Ah, ya estaba alzando la voz. Izaya miró a todos lados, nadie se había dado cuenta. Respiró, y pellizcó la palma de su mano. – Todo fue mi culpa Shizuo, así que para de disculparte.

– ¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo? ¿Estás escuchándote? – fue el turno del rubio de descolocarse. – ¡Te pegué con una viga de acero! ¡Te estrellé contra un edificio!

–Si vamos al caso, – el informante mantuvo una voz gélida y la mirada apartada. – Yo traté de quemarte vivo, _Shizuo._

– ¡Soy casi indestructible! En cambio, tu no. No puedes caminar, ya no. Y yo lo causé.

 _No,_ Izaya no quería que Shizuo se disculpase. Él era el culpable de todo, desde que eran adolescentes. Se lo merecía, tenía que pagar, entonces… ¿Por qué el mundo se negaba a hacerlo sufrir? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué…?_

–Todos los días de mi vida, he tratado de matarte, porque yo te odiaba, Shizuo. Mandé pandillas detrás de ti, inventé rumores sobre tu hermano para que su carrera se fuera al caño, te hice perder más de siete empleos. Shizuo, deja de disculparte.

–No lo digas – cortó Shizuo con voz áspera, Izaya estrechó los ojos.

–Me lo merezc-…

– ¡No lo digas!

El grito, junto con el sonido de la mesa al estrellarse el puño de Shizuo sobre ella, atrajo a atención de los invitados que estaban más cerca de la mesa. Izaya tembló y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde se suponía que tendrían que estar los recién casados; afortunadamente, no habían notado la tensión que flotaba en el aire. Shizuo también pareció haber caído en la cuenta de lo que había hecho; se avergonzó de sí mismo. De nuevo estaba dejándose llevar por la ira. En cambio, Izaya permaneció impasible; su rostro estaba en blanco, no mostraba nada.

Shizuo sintió ira, contra él e Izaya. Le había costado mucho llegar a una resolución, y quería decirla. Quería que el ex informante la escuchara, pero se negaba a hacerlo.

Shizuo quería saber el por qué. El porqué de demasiadas cosas; pero Izaya no soltaba las respuestas que necesitaba. Izaya no hacía nada.

Volvió a mirarle, no iba a dejar la conversación estancada, no ahora. Pero al ver al de cabellos oscuros, ninguna palabra pudo salir de su boca. Izaya estaba mirando sus piernas, mientras hundía sus uñas en sus manos. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus ojos no se fijaban en nada. Fue entonces que Shizuo se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, escuchó un susurro, un murmullo, casi inaudible.

– _Necesito…_ aire fresco.

* * *

–Necesito… aire fresco.

La cabeza le dolía, reprimió los impulsos que tenía de llevarse las manos a ella y frotársela. La música le perforaba los oídos, y el perfume que flotaba en el ambiente comenzó a enfermarle. Sintió como Shooter comenzaba a inquietarse; seguramente estaría a punto de tranformarse en una silla de ruedas, y eso ya no le importó. Lo esperó. Así podría salir, podría respirar aire fresco. Podría huir.

Pero una mano se posó en su hombro con firmeza. Se sorprendió, pero no tuvo tiempo de alzar la vista cuando su cuerpo ya estaba siendo levantado con ligereza y amabilidad; su toque, se sentía como una caricia. Al momento de mirar hacia arriba y ver aquellos ojos marrones que conocía tan bien, le costó darse cuenta de que era Shizuo el que le sostenía entre sus brazos. Al verlo, su corazón se disparó. Sintió una descarga de adrenalina y euforia, ansiedad.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Llevándote a tomar aire fresco.

– ¿Por… qué?

–Porque tú mismo lo dijiste…

Izaya podía sentir la respiración calmada de Shizuo ahora que se encontraba contra su pecho. Por un momento, eso le transmitió la calma que necesitaba.

–… que, me _odiabas._

Izaya quiso reír.

* * *

-7-

* * *

Escuchaba el rumor del agua que corría en la fuente, y rozó el agua con sus dedos, haciendo que los peces koi del estanque huyeran hacia otro lugar. Se esforzaba en mantener su atención en la fuente, para no mirar a la bestia que se había sentado a su lado, _demasiado_ cerca para su gusto.

–Te… ¿Te gustan los peces?

El ex informante se contuvo de reír por el intento barato para formar una conversación. Quizás, le daba más gracia que, de todas las personas, fuera Shizuo el que intentaba sacarle una conversación.

–Yo lo decidí, sabes.

–… ¿Eh?

–Podría haber hecho una rehabilitación. _Puedo hacerla_ …pero me negué.

Izaya se negaba a hablar de peces. Sintió como Shizuo se tensó a su lado. Él se preguntó… desde hacía cuanto tiempo no sentía ganas de pelear estando a su lado, ¿Cuándo había dejado de hacerle bromas hirientes? Lo hizo inconscientemente.

– ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa? – _Ah,_ ahí estaba. El mismo tono que había usado Manami al momento de tener la misma conversación.

–Porque era mi dec-…

–Alto, para.

–… – Izaya alzó las cejas, pero le hizo caso. Shizuo alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Él apretó su muñeca, y el informante supo que no debía apartar la mirada en ese momento.

– ¿Podrías ser honesto al responderme?

A Izaya eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría. El agarre de Shizuo sobre su muñeca no era brusco, no era con malas intenciones, sino todo lo contrario. Su respiración se hizo lenta; por un solo momento, escuchó simplemente el sonido de la fuente y los peces en su cabeza. _Si podría ser honesto…_ no, imposible; él no podía serlo. Aún no, aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para serlo. Así, frente a la mirada fija de Shizuo sobre él, negó lentamente con la cabeza; el agarre que él mantenía, flaqueó, pero no se rompió. Por alguna razón que desconocía, el toque de Shizuo no le incomodaba. Izaya suspiró, bajando la vista.

–… creo, que me gustas – soltó, en cambio. – No, me gustas mucho.

Sintió como la mano de Shizuo se tensaba, y se negó a alzar la mirada. Sentía sus mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza y el frío, seguramente. La temperatura había comenzado a bajar desde que salieron a fuera. El ex informante saltó al escuchar la voz de Shizuo, como un susurro; se preguntó si el rubio se estaba debatiendo entre si soltar su muñeca o no.

–Eso… no me lo esperaba.

–Yo tampoco…

–Pero, supongo que eso está bien.

Izaya alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Shizuo. El rubio estaba sonrojado, y miraba el suelo, pasando su mano libre por su nuca. Tenía la nariz ligeramente fruncida.

–Izaya… –su voz vaciló. – ¿Puedo abrazarte?

No supo cómo reaccionar, miró al rubio, como si estuviera diciendo una locura. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, y bajó la mirada pensando. Revolvió su cerebro, y mirando el agarre que Shizuo mantenía, asintió suspirando.

Lentamente, Shizuo acercó su cuerpo al suyo. Primero, movió sus piernas más cerca, hasta que se rozaran con las de Izaya. Después, la mano que estaba sobre su muñeca, se deslizó por la manga del traje y paró sobre su delgado hombro. Izaya tragó saliva. Sintió su firme toque. El rubio empujó su cabeza hasta que era estuvo sobre sobre el hombro del más bajo, llevando una mano a los cabellos oscuros del ex informante y enredando sus dedos en él. La otra, la apoyó en la delgada espalda del otro. Izaya se mantuvo quieto, rígido. No se movió ni un centímetro, sintiendo como Shizuo lo atraía hacia su cuerpo y acariciaba sus cabellos.

Izaya se preguntó, si Shizuo desde siempre pudo tener un toque tan cálido y suave…

–Realmente… estás más flaco de lo que esperaba.

–Sí, lo sé.

–Pero eso está bien, también.

Cuando Shizuo acarició su espalda lentamente, Izaya apoyó completamente su cabeza en el hombro de él. Cerró los ojos, pensando que no pasaría nada. Lo sabía perfectamente al sentir el palpitar de Shizuo. Y supo, que no le importaría quedarse así para siempre.

* * *

–Rehabilítate.

–Sí…

–Quédate en Japón.

–Sí.

–No vuelvas a irte de Ikebukuro.

–… _sí_.


End file.
